


Time for Goodbye

by 9r7g5h



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what her heart told her, it was time she finally said goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Goodbye

_He’ll come back. He promised._

Tear winced as the small voice in the back of her head began to scream once again as the melodist slowly made her way through the valley, a clearing with a view of the sea her destination. Ever since she had decided to do this, that voice, the one she had come to recognize as her heart and hope, had been wailing, banging against the walls she had erected around it in an attempt to reach her. For the past two years she had listened to its tempting whispers, believing in and trusting the lies it had been poisoning her mind since he had gone. But tonight, tonight it would finally all be over.

No matter what her heart told her, no matter how many times it reminded her of his promise, it was time for her to finally say goodbye to Luke, for nothing could bring the dead back to life.

It had hurt, the moment she had finally realized this. Almost as if a knife had pierced her lungs, she had been left struggling to breathe, only glad that she had been in the solitary confines of her own home instead of out in public, where others could have seen and worried. At first she had tried to deny it, tried to block off the thought that was forcing her back to reality. But with every passing day that drew closer to the anniversary of his death, life had made it that much harder to repress.

Her grandfather wanted her to marry, to continue the Yulian line, the only claim to importance their family had left.

Her friends wanted her help in the many plans that the world was developing to fix its problems, to act as an ambassador to the replicas that still lived wild outside the protection of the city, too scared of all but a few, she being one of them, to accept the help they needed.

The world wanted a hero, a normal person just like themselves, without any claim to importance that was well known by the general populace, to prove that everything would be all right. Their trust in their leaders was shaky, torn by the events of the past few years that had destroyed everything they had believed in, and so they wanted one of their own to help build a future they could all live in.

Her mind wanted her life back.

Her heart just wanted him.

Reaching the clearing, Tear sighed as she took in the sight of the selenias, their soft glow almost drowned out by the light of the full moon that was rising in the distance. The clearing was empty of monsters, driven away by the scent of the flowers they found so appalling this time of the year. Already she could make out the looming ruins of Eldrant in the distance, a black scar on the navy blue sky that still sent tremors down the length of her spine, making her skin tremble with the memories that haunted that place like the ghosts she had always feared. Stepping forward, her hands clenched as the voice broke through once more, pleading for her to leave this place, to give him just a little bit more time before she accepted the suitor her grandfather had chosen for her, before she allowed her life to continue on the path she herself had put it on.

 _One more night,_ her heart begged, clenching at the thought of giving up the only hope that had kept it beating for so long. _You can say goodbye tomorrow, but please, hope for one more night._

Sitting on the rock, it was with a sigh that Tear gave into her hearts’ demands and started, for the last time, to sing.


End file.
